starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Grande Guerra Sith
A Grande Guerra Sith foi um confronto entre a República Galáctica e a Ordem Jedi e as forças do Cavaleiro Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma e Exar Kun, ex-inimigos que uniram forças, idealizando uma Nova Era de Ouro dos Sith, que ocorreu durante os anos 4.000 ABY e 3.996 ABY e teve uma gigantesca repercussão em toda a Galáxia. As raízes dos conflitos vão até Freedon Nadd, seu caminho Jedi e a sua ascensão à Lorde Negro dos Sith. Aproximadamente um quarto do espaço da República foi destruída ao longo da guerra. Durante a Grande Guerra Sith, foi fundada a Irmandade dos Sith, sob a liderança de Exar Kun, que usou um holocron Sith para manipular vinte Cavaleiros Jedi que lhe acompanharam até Yavin 4, seduzidos pelos seus ensinamentos. Entre eles, estavam Crado, Oss Wilum e Zona Luka. Kun instruíu os Jedi à assassinarem seus Mestres, o que surtiu bastante efeito à Ordem Jedi, e também durante a Grande Guerra Sith, o Mestre Jedi Vodo Siosk-Baas foi morto pelas mãos de seu ex-aprendiz, o próprio Exar Kun. Exar Kun e Ulic Qel-Droma, juntamente à seus aliados, lançaram uma série de mortais campanhas contra a República, eventualmente atacando a Cidade Galáctica em Coruscant, o coração da Galáxia. Após essa batalha, Kun e Qel-Droma realizaram um ataque à Ossus, em uma tentativa de adquirir os artefatos Jedi que eram mantidos no Templo Jedi. Contudo, a Batalha de Ossus resultou na captura de Qel-Droma e na derrota dos Sith. Kun retornou à sua base secreta em Yavin 4, e Qel-Droma voluntariou-se para trair sua aliança á Exar Kun e guiar todos os Jedi reunidos ao esconderijo do Lorde Sith. História Origem Após a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço a Galáxia pôde finalmente experimentar aproximadamente 1000 anos de paz, com apenas alguns conflitos menores em execução, como o Terceiro Grande Cisma. Por fim, a Galáxia experimentou a paz após a morte do Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow. Conforme a Galáxia continuou a não manter contato com os remanescentes do Império Sith, a Galáxia deu início à uma era de explorações e paz. No entanto, seiscentos anos após o colapso do Império Sith, um jovem Jedi de nome Freedon Nadd deu início à sua jornada dentro do Lado Sombrio da Força. Os efeitos da queda de Nadd para o Lado Sombrio da Força iria perdurar por muito tempo, e iria resultar no retorno dos Sith, porém, de uma maneira muito mais perigosa e cautelosa do que a Galáxia havia previamente experimentado. Tendo crescido frustrado com seu treinamento Jedi e sentindo que seus talentos eram oprimidos, Nadd viajou à diversos planetas que segundo seu conhecimento, estavam infestados de energia Sith. Deixando para trás a academia Jedi de Ossus, Nadd foi á fundo para o interior do coração do velho Império Sith em busca de mais conhecimento e dominação do Lado Sombrio da Força. Eventualmente, ele viajou á Yavin 4, onde Naga Sadow havia, no passado, se exilado e criado uma imensa fortaleza Sith. Chegando á fortaleza, Nadd caminhou pelo lugar em direção ás profundezas da fortaleza, onde encontrou Naga Sadow em sua forma etérea, ou seja, seu espírito. thumb|left|250px|Freedon Nadd, o Jedi caído e Lorde Negro dos Sith. Treinando sob os ensinamentos do Lorde Sith, Nadd aprendeu muito e tornou-se, de fato, muito poderoso. Mas acreditando que não poderia aprender mais nada com Naga Sadow, destruiu o espírito do seu mentor usando seus recém-formados poderes Sith, e deixou a lua florestal para trás. Se proclamando o novo Lorde Negro dos Sith, Nadd viajou até o planeta Onderon, que estava apenas fora do espaço da República Galáctica, e estabeleceu-se como rei de Onderon. Ele instituiu lei marcial e governou com punhos de ferro a cidade envolta por muros de Iziz. Uma política que Nadd instituiu foi uma regra que dizia que todos os criminosos deveriam ser lançados para fora das muralhas da cidade para que fossem mortos pelas bestas selvagens que viviam lá. Eventualmente, um grupo de crianças puderam sobreviver ás bestas e ás domaram. Freedon Nadd treinou essas crianças no caminho dos Sith, e se certificou de que sua sabedoria escura perdurasse ao longo dos anos entre a Realeza de Onderon, para que um dia pudesse ser utilizada contra os Jedi. Mesmo após a morde de Nadd, seu espírito continuou na tumba nas profundezas do subterrâneo de Iziz, e foi lá que ele instruiu seus descendentes na arte Sith posteriormente. Pelos próximos cem anos, domadores de bestas selvagens continuariam seus ataques á Onderon, Iziz e seus governadores reais, com o conflito atingindo novos patamares em 4.000 ABY. Eventualmente, sob o reinado do Rei Ommin e da Rainha Amanoa, Onderon juntou-se á República e contra o desejo de Freedon Nadd, Amanoa requisitou a ajuda dos Jedi para dar um fim aos conflitos entre a realeza de Onderon e os domadores de bestas selvagens. O espírito de Nadd foi posteriormente domado por Exar Kun, que buscava mais poder. A Sagrada Cruzada Krath (3.997 ABY-3.996 ABY) Durante a Revolta Naddista em Onderon, duas figuras aristocráticas chegaram ao planeta em busca da sabedoria Sith. Satal Keto e sua prima Aleema Keto, que eram herdeiros reais do sistema Empress Teta. Tendo passado sua infância desprovidos de limitações ou disciplina, Satal e Aleema Keto tornaram-se adultos mimados, ricos e entediados. Para entreter-se, os dois primos passaram á examinar os artefatos Sith que haviam sido adquiridos durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Considerando-se principiantes nas artes Sith, Satal e Aleema fundaram uma sociedade intitulada Krath. O nome Krath vinha de uma terrível lenda que haviam ouvido em sua infância. thumb|A investida dos Krath contra o sistema Empress Teta.Durante uma das inúmeras e ilegais excursões dos Krath ao redor da Galáxia para buscar artefatos Sith, em Coruscant, os dois encontraram um museu que possuía um hall dedicado somente á História dos Sith, e ao avistarem um livro arcaico que possuía diversos segredos Sith, Satal conseguiu o roubar. No entanto, os dois não puderam decifrar os segredos por trás do livro pois eles só poderiam ser decifrados por um que houvesse sido treinado nas artes Sith, de fato, o que não foi o caso dos dois primos, ou por alguém que possuísse a ferramenta certa para fazê-lo. Intrigados com o novo artefato e com o boato de que os Sith ressurgiam em Onderon, os dois viajaram ao planeta á bordo da Krath Enchanter. Eles esperavam encontrar algum Sith que pudesse revelar os segredos por trás do livro. Ao chegarem á Onderon, os dois viram uma guerrilha entre a República Galáctica e um grupo de Naddistas, uma organização que cultuava ao Lorde Negro dos Sith Freedon Nadd. Sua espaçonave foi atingida em meio á batalha e acabou por ser derrubada na cidade de Iziz, onde eles escaparam, por um triz, da explosão da espaçonave. Após perguntar aos moradores locais sobre os inquisitores Sith, eles foram finalmente levados ao Rei Ommin, que estava ansioso para traduzir a antiga escrita Sith do livro arcaico. Em troca, por ter a oportunidade de tomar o livro para si, o Rei Ommin deu á Satal e á Aleema vários artefatos Sith, incluindo um único amuleto Sith. Ommin deixou os dois para lidar com a revolta Naddista, que ainda ocorria. Contudo, Aleema e Satal foram confrontados pelo espírito de Freedon Nadd, que previu a derrota de Ommin pelas mãos dos Jedi. Nadd acreditava que os dois primos possuíam a chave para adiantar os seus planos de ressuscitar os Sith, e então guiar Aleema e Satal em sua busca por sabedoria Sith. Partindo de Onderon, os Ketos voltaram ao seu sistema natal armados a poderosa sabedoria Sith que haviam adquirido e com a guia do Lorde Negro dos Sith. Os Ketos instituíram uma violenta investida contra o sistema Empress Teta, que os elevou á chefes supremos de todo o sistema. No entanto, os sete planetas do sistema Empress Teta não aceitaram tudo aquilo muito bem. Os sete planetas elaboraram rebeliões contra os Ketos ao longo dos sete planetas, porém, os Ketos usaram os poderes que haviam adquirido para dar fim á rebelião em seis dos sete planetas. O último planeta em que jazia a rebelião era Koros Major. Logo, a notícia da rebelião no sistema Empress Teta contra o domínio dos Ketos foi espalhando-se pela galáxia, e eventualmente alcançou o Mestre Jedi Arca Jeth. Alarmado com o retorno dos Sith, Arca Jeth foi até Onderon, onde Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider e muitos outros Jedi tentavam exercer uma pacífica transição de poder político. Com sua chegada, Arca Jeth informou brevemente aos Jedi sobre quem eram os Krath e sobre como eles haveriam adquirido tal conhecimento Sith. Uma vez que ele havia explicado aos Jedi sobre a situação no sistema Empress Teta, ele incubou os Cavaleiros Jedi Dace Diath, Qrrl Toq, Shoaneb Culu e Oss Wilum á Ossus para informar ao Alto Conselho Jedi sobre a situação de Onderon e sobre como ela estava relacionada ao sistema Empress Teta. Uma vez que essa tarefa havia sido completada, Nomi e Ulic viajariam até o sistema Empress Teta e tomariam o comando das frotas da Ordem Jedi e da República Galáctica, que haviam sido combinadas, e que seriam organizadas para essa missão. Batalha de Koros Major Os líderes das forças da República Galáctica e da Ordem Jedi organizaram uma frota para auxiliar as tropas da rebelião em Koros Major, o último planeta no sistema Empress Teta que ainda resistia á expansão do domínio dos Ketos. Liderando os reforços estavam Nomi Sunrider e Ulic Qel-Droma. Sob a liderança dos Jedi, a frota partiu do espaço da República e viajou até o sistema Empress Teta. Contudo, quando a frota emergiu do hiperespaço, ela notou que Koros Major já estava sob um ataque violento dos Krath, que estavam armados com uma poderosa e ameaçadora frota militar, e a Batalha de Koros Major parecia estar perdida. thumb|left|237px|Batalha de Koros Major.Ulic ordenou á sua frota que tomasse posições de ataque, contudo, Aleema usou seus poderes Sith para enganá-lo, criando ilusões da Força. Sob o controle de Aleema essas ilusões, que possuíam a forma de gigantescas formas de vida, atacaram a frota da República, espalhando suas forças. Primeiramente, Ulic e muitos oficiais da República pareceram aterrorizados, mas Nomi pôde sentir, através da Força, que as criaturas eram ilusões, e ordenou á sua frota que continuassem á pressionar a frota inimiga. Percebendo que haviam subestimado os Jedi, os Ketos formularam um novo plano de ação. Satal ordenou que naves fossem enviadas contra a frota da República, mas que Aleema, usando sua Magia Sith, deveria criar mais ilusões dessas naves, fazendo com que a sua quantidade parecesse maior aos olhos do inimigo. Quando a República se preparou para abrir fogo, Nomi sentiu que havia outro truque Sith envolvido nas naves. Através da Força, Nomi pôde tomar controle da mente de Aleema, a forçando á perder o controle das ilusões. Porém, mesmo sem as falsas naves, a frota da República parecia não ter chance contra as naves reais. Vendo que não haveria outra forma para derrotar os Krath, a frota foi forçada á bater em retirada. Cruzados Mandalorianos Enquanto os Krath se preparavam para a guerra, os Mandalorianos se preparavam para sua própria cruzada. De seu planeta natal, eles embarcaram em inúmeras direções, assaltando planetas como Iridonia e Centares, além de Arkania e Ralltiir, antes de invadir o mundo de Basilisk. Em resposta, a República enviou um reforço á Basilisk, sob a liderança da Jedi Sidrona Diath. Contudo, mesmo com o apoio da República, Basilisk não pôde resistir aos Mandalorianos. Percebendo sua inevitável derrota, a população mundial de Basilisk decidiu envenenar seu próprio planeta, para que os Mandalorianos não pudessem chegar á conquistar o seu planeta natal. Não muito mais tarde, os Mandalorianos chegaram ao planta e o conquistaram, porém, vendo que a superfície do planeta estava completamente destruída, e que não poderiam usa-lo, os Mandalorianos o deixaram, procurando continuar sua campanha de agressão. Porém, os Mandalorianos encontraram em Basilisk uma espécie de Droide de Batalha, o Droide de Guerra Basilisk, que havia sido construído e elaborado em Basilisk. Os Mandalorianos os utilizariam ao longo dos inúmeros em inúmeras campanhas, inclusive ao longo da Grande Guerra Sith e das Guerras Mandalorianas. Posteriormente, o Basilisk seria utilizado por Meetra Surik para transportar-se á Onderon em busca do Mestre Jedi Kavar. Criação da Irmandade dos Sith thumb|248px|A Irmandade dos Sith.O desejo de Exar Kun de elaborar uma nova era dourada dos Sith o levou á treinar um grupo de usuários da Força no caminho Sith. Para que pudesse fazer isso, Kun foi até a grande biblioteca de Ossus para instigar um grupo de Jedi á deixar a Ordem Jedi e juntar-se á ele em seu novo plano para os Jedi, fazendo dele seu Mestre. Alguns Jedi vieram á questionar as ações da Ordem e á pensar que suas habilidades estavam sendo oprimidas. Ele discursou no pátio da academia Jedi, chamando a atenção de muitos Cavaleiros. Então, ao ouvir que Exar Kun havia adquirido muito poder de seu treinamento com Freedon Nadd, muitos Cavaleiros decidiram ir com ele até Yavin 4, onde seriam formalmente treinados. Enquanto seus novos aprendizes organizavam os preparativos para sua viajem á Yavin 4, Exar Kun foi ao segundo motivo que havia lhe trazido até Ossus. Na posse do Jedi Odan-Urr estava um holocron Sith, que ele havia adquirido muitos anos antes da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Exar Kun friamente o matou, usando a Força para trazer o holocron para sua posse, como se levitasse o objeto. Ele foi questionado por seus aprendizes sobre o ato de matar o Mestre Jedi Odan-Urr para tomar o holocron, mas Exar Kun contornou a situação, afirmando que Odan-Urr teria simplesmente morrido porque havia chegado sua hora e ele havia passado para ele aquele objeto, pois era respeitado e creditado pelo Mestre. Assim, ganhou ainda mais a confiança dos seus aprendizes, e então, partiu para Yavin 4 acompanhado pela futura-Irmandade. Em um período anterior á sua viagem á Ossus, Kun havia estudado suas habilidades Sith para escravizar os guerreiros Massassi. Usando seus escravos Massassi, Kun ergueu diversos Templos Sith na lua florestal de Yavin 4. Chegando á Yavin, os vinte Jedi rapidamente notaram a energia do Lado Sombrio da Força que exalava do local. Um dos Jedi, Oss Wilum, afirmou que não seguiria com Exar Kun. Então, Wilum foi atacado por bestas Massassi, e acendendo seu sabre de luz, tentou ataca-las. Os outros Cavaleiros se juntaram á ele, e Kun viu outra chance para demonstrar seu poder. Ele usou seu poder Sith para cessar o ataque das bestas e contou aos Cavaleiros que também podia enxergar o poder do Lado Sombrio emanando do local, mas que juntos, conseguiriam repeli-lo. Então, os outros Jedi concordam em permanecer em Yavin 4, acreditando estar alinhando-se ainda mais com o Lado Luminoso. Então, Kun mostrou aos Jedi o holocron Sith que ele havia adquirido de Odan-Urr. Ele pediu á todos que levantassem suas mãos, para que juntos, pudessem destruir o artefato. No entanto, ao socar o holocron, Kun libera inúmeros espíritos de outras Eras que se apossam dos jovens Jedi, que passam á servir cega e obedientemente ás ordens de Kun. Batalha de Kuar thumb|left|O Duelo de Ulic Qel-Droma e Mandalore.Em uma tentativa de adquirir honra ao atacar os Krath, Mandalore liderou seus Cruzados Mandalorianos em inúmeros ataques contra o sistema Teta. Ulic Qel-Droma veio á contatar Mandalore e pedir a rendição do exército Mandaloriano, no entanto, Mandalore optou por duelar com Ulic em um duelo do tipo um-contra-um que iria decidir o destino do sistema Teta. Tendo aceitado a oferta, Ulic impôs a condição de que se ganhasse, todo os Cruzados Mandalorianos, inclusive Mandalore, teria de servi-lo. O exército Mandaloriano e as tropas de Ulic assistiram o duelo. A arma escolhida por Ulic foi seu sabre de luz, enquanto a arma escolhida por Mandalore foi o droide de batalha Basilisk. Quando a luta começou, porém, Ulic pôde revidar aos tiros do Basilisk e destruí-lo, retirando, antes, Mandalore do seu interior. Mandalore afirmou que ele estava em desvantagem, e requisitou que ele perdesse seu sabre de luz. Mesmo sem seu sabre de luz, Ulic foi capaz de derrota-lo. Com o exército Mandaloriano sob seu comando, Ulic deu início aos preparativos para o inicio de seus ataques á República Galáctica. Batalha de Feorost Com os guerreiros de Mandalore sob seu comando, Ulic Qel-Droma continuou á planejar o domínio total e absoluto da Galáxia. Ulic preparou o seu exército e lançou um massacre sobre Feorost. Usando de todas as vantagens que haviam sido concedidas á ele, Ulic lançou um massacre sobre as espaçonaves que estavam em Feorost para tomar as forças da República. Sob a cobertura das ilusões Sith que haviam sido preparadas por Aleema Keto, Ulic pôde trazer suas naves á posições estratégicas ao longo de Feorost e então, as revelou, e conforme a batalha cresceu, ele pôde tomar as docas da República, assim como trezentas naves que estavam pousadas lá. Com as trezentas naves preparadas, Ulic e Mandalore começaram para um ataque á Coruscant para que enfim derrubasse o governo galáctico. Parte de seu plano era fazer com que a Ordem Jedi e a República pensassem que ele atacaria Kemplex IX. Seu plano teve sucesso, levando as tropas da República para longe de Coruscant, sob o comando do Capitão Orley Vanicus. Assim Ulic reuniu os clãs Mandalorianos e seus exércitos e preparou suas forças para o assalto á Coruscant. Primeira Batalha de Coruscant Com a captura de trezentas naves espaciais adicionadas á sua frota, Ulic Qel-Droma avisou á Exar Kun de seu plano para Coruscant, que iria acabar levemente com a guerra. Kun foi contra, afirmando que os dois ainda não estariam armados o suficiente. Eles, Qel-Droma e Kun, deveriam permanecer aprontando-se, lentamente, para adquirir mais poder, tornando a sua vitória inteiramente certa. No entanto, Mandalore e Qel-Droma afirmaram que poderiam cuidar da invasão sozinhos, sem a ajuda dos aprendizes Sith de Kun. Dando aos seus aliados uma benção de relutância, Kun contou á Qel-Droma que se ele fosse morto, ele continuaria a guerra sem ele. Com a principal frota da República indo em direção á Kemplex IX, Qel-Droma tomou total vantagem da vulnerabilidade de Coruscant. Enquanto a frota de Ulic estava transitando para Coruscant, o Mestre Jedi Vodo Siosk-Baas e um grupo de jovens Jedi, o que incluía o irmão mais jovem de Ulic, Cay Qel-Droma, e Nomi Sunrider chegou á Cidade Galáctica para discutir com o Senado a teoria de que haveria um Jedi Negro liderando as frotas inimigas. Para o remorso de Vodo, o Senador Netus lhes disse que havia sido confirmado pelo Capitão Vanicus que Ulic Qel-Droma era o líder das tropas inimigas. thumb|275px|A Primeira Batalha de Coruscant.Enquanto os Jedi e o Senador Netus discutiam sobre Qel-Droma e os possíveis ensinamentos Sith que Exar Kun haveria descoberto em Yavin 4, a invasão de Ulic á Coruscant teve início, surgindo do hiperespaço. Liderados pelos Droides de Guerra Basilisk de Mandalore, o exército de Ulic Qel-Droma invadiu a cidade em uma tentativa de destruir as principais defesas. Sob a liderança dos Jedi, as tropas de solo da República puderam montar uma defesa contra os Mandalorianos. De qualquer forma, Mandalore e Qel-Droma invadem a sala de guerra de Coruscant e Ulic ordena que o soldado presente ordenasse que o almirante levasse sua frota ao sistema Vento, para que as duas frotas destruíssem umas ás outras. No entanto, Aleema Keto, vendo a força Jedi que se aproximava, formada por Vodo e outros Jedi, vê sua brecha para usurpar do poder de Ulic Qel-Droma e ordena que Mandalore e suas tropas recuam imediatamente, encontrando-se em sua nave de comando na órbita do planeta. Embora Mandalore primeiramente se recuse á deixar o planeta, ele é informado de que Qel-Droma foi morto e de que ele deve assumir a liderança do exército o quanto antes. Então, ele ordena que seu exército parta. Assim, Ulic, que ainda tortura as tropas dentro da sala de guerra para que elas lhe obedeçam, é confrontado por Vodo e os demais Jedi. Ele ativa seu sabre de luz, mas o Mestre Vodo o desarma, e os demais Jedi geram um muro de luz em torno de Ulic. Julgamento de Ulic Qel-Droma Com Qel-Droma capturado pelos Jedi, ele foi levado á julgamento ante á Inquisição da República para ser informado de sua sentença. Encarregado de crimes de guerra, traição contra a República Galáctica e traição contra a Ordem Jedi, Ulic surpreendeu á todos presentes ao se declarar culpado. Então, Ulic expressou suas opiniões sobre a República, e falou sobre como ela era vulnerável e fraca, e também falou de sua crença de como ela era vazia e de como a glória perdida dos Sith iria retornar. Devido á arrogância e culpabilidade que Ulic mostrou em seu julgamento, ele foi sentenciado á morte. Segunda Batalha de Coruscant Contudo, após a retirada dos Krath e dos Mandalorianos de Coruscant, Mandalore descobriu sobre a traição de Aleema ao deixar Ulic para trás, para que ele fosse capturado pela Ordem Jedi. Abandonando Aleema no quartel-general dos Krath, Mandalore foi até Yavin 4 onde Exar Kun estava treinando seus aprendizes. Chegando á lua florestal de Yavin 4, Mandalore explicou á Kun o que Aleema havia feito á Qel-Droma, e pediu ao Lorde Negro dos Sith que ambos interrompessem o julgamento do seu Senhor de Guerra e o resgatassem. Embora Kun tenha explicado á Mandalore que atacar Coruscant novamente não iria surtir muito efeito, ele concordou em resgatar Ulic Qel-Droma. Com Mandalore e os guerreiros Massassi, Kun deixou Yavin 4 e partiu para Coruscant. Chegando ao Hall do Senado, Kun usou sua Magia Sith para imobilizar toda a Inquisição, exceto pelo Supremo Chanceler que guiava a assembleia. Antes que Kun e Mandalore resgatassem Qel-Droma, uma força de Jedi os interrompeu, confrontando Kun e seus guerreiros. O Mestre Vodo Siosk-Baas e Exar Kun duelaram, e durante sua luta, Kun incitou o seu ex-Mestre á juntar-se á ele em Yavin 4 sobre os antigos ensinamentos Sith, mas o Mestre se recusa. Após a oferta, Kun mata o Mestre, e também desfiou um golpe em sua aprendiz formal Sylvar, que estava enfurecida com a morte de seu Mestre. Declarando que agora, a Irmandade dos Sith dominava a Galáxia, Kun e seus companheiros partiram de Coruscant. Com o Mestre Vodo morto, Sylvar, Nomi Sunrider e sua filha, Vima Sunrider, viajaram ao sistema Stenness para espairecer da morte do Mestre Jedi e ir em busca do conhecimento do Mestre Thon. Enquanto isso, Ulic retornou ao quartel-general dos Krath onde foi informado por Mandalore da traição de Aleema Keto durante a Primeira Batalha de Coruscant. Mandalore havia reunido provas de sua traição, mas antes que pudesse mostra-las á Ulic, Ulic afirmou que saberia como lidar com traidores. Tendo percebido que ela havia o manipulado desde a primeira vez em que os dois infiltraram-se entre os Krath, Ulic ignorou a sua tentativa de sedução e lembrou-se do seu passado com Nomi Sunrider. Ele contou á Mandalore que ela havia o manipulado para matar seu primo, Satal Keto. Batalha de Kemplex IX thumb|A Batalha de Kemplex IX.Após o sucesso da Segunda Batalha de Coruscant, Ulic Qel-Droma, Mandalore e Exar Kun fizeram os preparativos da sua invasão á Kemplex IX, o próximo ponto á ser conquistado pelos Sith. Kemplex IX era um importante posto de suprimentos localizado no setor Auril onde estava grande parte da frota da República Galáctica. Ulic escalou Aleema para a líder do ataque. O ataque seria executado por uma antiga nave que havia pertencido ao Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow. Essa espaçonave possuía poderosos mecanismos e estava infectada por energia do Lado Sombrio da Força. Ela havia sido usada por Naga Sadow, um predecessor de Kun, para se livrar dos caças da República. Chamando Aleema á sala de controle da nave, Kun ensinou á ela como utilizar o poder presente na nave para retirar energia das estrelas. Mandalore questionou Ulic por escalá-la para liderar o ataque, indagando sobre se errou alguma vez com seu Mestre. Crado, que havia falhado recentemente em matar o Mestre Thon, também foi escalado para o ataque, como comandante de guerra, por Exar Kun. Quando o ataque á Kemplex IX teve início, os Cavaleiros Jedi, que se reuniam na Grande Biblioteca do Templo Jedi em Ossus para discutir sobre os Mestres Jedi que haviam sido mortos recentemente, foram informados da invasão. Ossus era um planeta com defesas capazes de repelir o ataque, e o único próximo o suficiente do setor Auril para oferecer ajuda á Kemplex IX. Os Jedi Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu e Qrrl Toq requisitam aos demais membros da Ordem permissão para ir até Kemplex IX para auxiliar as defesas da República. Chegando á Kemplex IX, os Cavaleiros Jedi percebem que o ataque já teve sucesso e que a cidade espacial está completamente destruída, exceto por destroços que flutuavam pelo espaço. No entanto, Dace Diath nota uma trilha de íon que seguia um caminho até o denso núcleo de Cron Cluster. Sabendo que a força Jedi a seguiria, Aleema escondeu a nave espacial atrás da estrela. Quando as naves espaciais dos Cavaleiros Jedi a avistaram, Aleema usou o poder Sith que Kun havia lhe ensinado para retirar elementos de um dos dez sóis da Cron Cluster. Então, direcionou a chama diretamente para seus oponentes Jedi, exatamente como Exar Kun havia planejado. Qrrl Toq, Dace Diath e Shoaneb Culu foram incinerados, tal como as naves da República enviadas para auxiliar nas defesas de Kemplex IX. No entanto, ao retirar elementos do núcleo da estrela, Aleema causou uma reação em cadeia no seu interior, causando um colapso, fazendo com que a estrela fosse implodida. Então, todas as dez estrelas são explodidas, destruindo a nave espacial de Exar Kun e matando á Aleema e Crado, assim como á todas as outras tropas presentes na nave. Batalha de Ossus thumb|left|209px|Ulic e seu irmão duelam.A onda de choque da explosão no setor Auril é grande, e vem na direção de Ossus. A única chance da República Galáctica de salvar sua população é evacuar o planeta imediatamente. Enquanto muitos soldados da República tentam evacuar a população, diversos Cavaleiros Jedi, Mestres Jedi e arquivistas tentam preservar os arquivos e artefatos que eram mantidos na Grande Biblioteca Jedi. Enquanto isso, as tropas Sith de Exar Kun e Ulic Qel-Droma realizam uma investida violenta contra o planeta, em uma tentativa de gerar ainda mais caos e tornar o campo de evacuação caótico, dificultando a evacuação dos artefatos, arquivos e da própria população. O Mestre Jedi Ood Bnar, que tentava preservar alguns rolos de pergaminho no solo da Grande Biblioteca, foi confrontado por Exar Kun, que havia pousado no planeta para roubar os artefatos Jedi e os arquivos para leva-los consigo á Yavin 4. Ao notar que o Mestre Bnar carregava diversos sabres de luz que pertenceram á antigos Jedi, Kun realizou uma investida contra o Mestre, que foi ferido gravemente. Admitindo que combate não era sua habilidade, o Mestre Bnar entrou em um estado de metamorfose, protegendo assim, os sabres de luz e derrubando Kun no chão de pedra. Afirmando que ele seria pego pela onda de choque, Kun retirou-se e ordenou aos seus guerreiros Massassi, que estavam recolhendo os artefatos e arquivos Jedi da Biblioteca, que retornassem á Starstorm. Á caminho da Starstorm, Kun foi confrontado por Sylvar, mas antes que ela pudesse chegar até ele, foi morta por um guerreiro Massassi. Então, Exar Kun retorna á Yavin 4 para estudar seu espólio de guerra, afirmando que Ulic Qel-Droma poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Enquanto isso, a nave de Cay Qel-Droma, que tentava contatar Ulic foi derrubada pela . Fazendo jus á sua habilidade de piloto, Cay evitou um desastre e pôde sair do interior da nave antes da explosão. Então, Ulic pousou a sua nave próximo á Cay, e cedendo á raiva do Lado Sombrio da Força, o atacou. Cay relutou em duelar com seu irmão, admitindo que não desejava ataca-lo. No entanto, Ulic não o deu ouvidos e decepou seu braço cibernético. Então, Ulic o matou, friamente. No entanto, ao ver o corpo de seu irmão no chão, Ulic cedeu e começou á chorar, abraçando Cay e lamentando sua morte. Vendo Cay Qel-Droma morto, Nomi Sunrider e os demais Jedi confrontaram Ulic, e Nomi o amaldiçoou. Ela crio um muro de luz ao redor de Ulic, o cegando para a Força, a fim de neutralizar seu oponente sem violência. Ulic é completamente removido de qualquer ligação á Força ou á seus poderes Jedi. Quarta Batalha de Onderon Com Exar Kun e Ulic Qel-Droma lançando um massacre sobre Ossus, Mandalore foi instruído á realizar um ataque subsequente á Onderon, o planeta natal do Jedi Negro Freedon Nadd. Mandalore, juntamente com seus guerreiros Mandalorianos, aprontaram-se em seus droides de guerra e lançaram uma invasão violenta contra o planeta. thumb|A Quarta Batalha de Onderon.Usando seus droides de guerra, os Mandalorianos foram avistados pela Rainha Galia de sua posição no Palácio Real de Iziz. A Realeza de Onderon ordenou que as bestas voadoras fossem usadas contra os droides de guerra Mandalorianos, e assim, a tentativa de repelir o ataque foi repelida no ar, acima do Palácio. Enquanto os reforços da República não chegavam á Onderon, Oron Kira liderou a resistência, formada por montadores de feras voadoras. A tecnologia primitiva dos montadores de feras de Onderon se provaram iguais aos aparelhos mecânicos dos Mandalorianos durante a batalha, e enquanto a batalha continuou entre as bestas voadoras de Onderon e os droides de batalha Mandalorianos, os reforços da República chegaram ao planeta, liderados pelo Capitão Vanicus. Os reforços informaram aos Mandalorianos de que seu Lorde, Ulic Qel-Droma, foi derrotado em Ossus, mas os Mandalorianos persistem na batalha. No entanto, os caças da República matam, um á um, os Cruzados Mandalorianos, e destruindo, também, junto aos montadores de bestas de Onderon, a nave de guerra de Mandalore. Então, Mandalore foi forçado á recuar para a lua de Onderon, Dxun, onde poderia esconder suas tropas nas florestas. Chegando á Dxun, o droide de batalha de Mandalore é destruído. Ele caminhou pela floresta em busca de abrigo, e foi confrontado por duas bestas vorazes, que o matam. Mais tarde, um guerreiro Mandaloriano encontrou sua máscara na floresta e se proclamou o novo Mandalore. Batalha de Yavin 4 Admitindo sua derrota, Ulic Qel-Droma voluntariou-se para levar todos os Jedi ao esconderijo de Exar Kun em Yavin 4, para que Exar Kun fosse derrotado. Á caminho de Yavin, frotas da República juntaram-se aos milhares de Jedi que haviam sido reunidos para que pudessem, juntos, derrotar Exar Kun. A frota reunida foi tão gigantesca que parecia cobrir todo o céu. thumb|left|206px|Batalha de Yavin 4.Através da Força, Kun pôde notar a traição de Ulic Qel-Droma e perceber a presença de tantos Jedi. Vendo que seus guerreiros Massassi não teriam chance, sozinhos, contra toda a frota da República e também a frota da Ordem Jedi, Kun planejou utilizar a Magia Sith para permanecer vivo ao ataque, destruindo assim a frota inimiga, para que pudesse destruir a Ordem Jedi posteriormente, quando fosse mais poderoso e bem-treinado. Usando do poder do Lado Sombrio da Força, Kun drenou a energia da vitalidade de todos os Massassi que se aglomeraram ao seu redor, tendo deixado a floresta e vindo ao seu Templo Sith. Ele reuniu toda a energia da vitalidade dos Massassi e a somou á seu próprio poder, e como um resultado final, Kun foi capaz de livrar se de sua forma corpórea e adentrar em um estado etéreo, mantendo seu espírito vivo. Nesse estado, ele acreditou poder escapar de Yavin 4 e retomar sua luta contra a República Galáctica posteriormente. Não-cientes do uso de Magia Sith por parte de Exar Kun, os Jedi acreditaram ter de usar a Força para conter o fluxo de energia do Lado Sombrio que emanaria do lugar, como Nomi Sunrider havia feito á Ulic Qel-Droma em Coruscant. Combinando o poder de milhares de Jedi, eles geraram um muro de luz em torno de Exar Kun e dos inúmeros pontos de fluxos de energia do Lado Sombrio ao longo dos Templos Sith na superfície de Yavin 4. No entanto, o gigantesco muro de luz colidiu com a energia do Lado Sombrio, gerada pelo uso da Magia Sith de Exar Kun. Isso reagiria formando uma imensa tempestade de fogo, que se espalharia por toda a lua florestal, incendiando todo traço de Exar Kun ou de seus aprendizes ao longo da superfície de Yavin 4, tal como a própria lua. Incapazes de assistir á destruição da lua florestal de Yavin 4, os Jedi partiram do lugar e aprontaram curso em direção á espaço da República. Os Jedi estavam atordoados com tamanha destruição e se perguntavam sobre o custo da destruição de Exar Kun. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' * *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 17: Noites de Ira, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 23: Cavaleiros do Sofrimento, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 27: Vector, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 32: Reivindicação, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 33: Reivindicação, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 36: O Motivo do Profeta, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 45: Destroyer, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 47: Demon, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 48: Demon, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 49: Demon, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic—War 3'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' }} Fontes * *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Star Wars Timeline Gold'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 14'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 20'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 119'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' }} Categoria:Grande Guerra Sith